


For Longer than it is Light

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff, Healing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Master/Servant, OTP Feels, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Trust Issues, Walks In The Woods, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I love it when it gets dark early in the winter.”
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	For Longer than it is Light

The forests of Fuyuki were blanketed in snow, the bitter cold darkness upon the land. People rarely took walks through the woods when it got dark too early, but Rin couldn’t think of a better place for her and Archer to spend a little time alone.

She felt she owed it to her Servant.

“Archer, how long has it been?” she asked, her voice mellow yet curious. “Spending time like this, walking through these woods?”

Archer narrowed his eyes, and he crossed his arms. “I’m not sure, but it feels like a long time.”

Rin nodded, and let out a sigh. She didn’t want to say it, but she didn’t want her to be alone right now, not at this point. She yearned to ask why Archer kept to himself most of the time; though he was her Servant, it felt as if he couldn’t trust her.

After all, it wasn’t as though she was unaware of his past as a Counter Guardian.

Instead, out of sheer impulse, Rin leaned in closer, and put a hand on his shoulder. He froze, but he didn’t rebuke the physical contact.

“I love it when it gets dark early in the winter,” she said. “For longer than it is light.”

Archer couldn’t but smile at his Master. “You know, I kind of like it too. Even though there’s no moon, it’s still up in the sky?”

Rin grinned. “You do say the strangest things, Archer,” she replied, as she wrapped an arm around her Servant, smiling as he returned the favor.


End file.
